


satisfied

by nohyuck_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flashback Inception, Flashback within a Flashback, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, lots of flashbacks, we all should praise chenle for his sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuck_enthusiast/pseuds/nohyuck_enthusiast
Summary: they always said sacrificing your happiness for your loved one is love that can't be beat





	satisfied

 

*

**_When I first met you, and I have never imagined I would hold these strong feelings for you. However, I know I can never be satisfied._ **

*

“Now the best man shall say his toast to the grooms! Zhong Chenle!” Chenle stood up glimpsing to the love of his life and his brother, the pair both staring, anticipating, for the speech he planned. Chenle gulped, holding back the tears he wanted to release ever since this cursed marriage started, before raising his glass.

 

“A toast to the grooms. From your brother and your best friend who was always by your side. May you always be satisfied.” Chenle bitterly smiled recollecting all the memories of that night where everything went to pieces. All of them flashing through his mind, hitting him like a whirlwind, visualizing like it was yesterday.

 

*

 

_Everything was so vivid. From the gentle sounds of people chattering of gossip or business purposes, the dimly lit room giving off a romantic vibe, the people in brand new suits and elegant dresses._

 

_How could he ever forget the night from years ago that haunts his life forever?_

 

_Chenle walked down the stairs to the ballroom where everybody was crowded. People desiring to marry him coming from left and right to which he brushed them off politely. There was only one person that made his heart beat at an irregular rate._

 

_Na Jaemin: A boy with a warm smile that can brighten up the room, selfishness beyond compare, charms that can make anybody knees weak._

 

_Chenle can remember the sun warming up his skin during that trip to the summer camp. The day where he met Jaemin. He was around ten years old but the memory is still vivid. The moment when the caramel haired boy drove him wild with just a mere greeting. Even made him forget his own name. Chenle chuckled to himself. Jaemin always teased him about that whenever he got a chance too. Jaemin and Chenle, when they first met, had a conversation for maybe about two to three minutes but that was all they needed to know that they click._

 

_Clicking like legos, fitting each other like a puzzle, everything falling into place perfectly.  Chenle will never forget his face because he, himself, was never the same after their meeting. He blushed to himself just thinking about Jaemin hugging him from behind. His body feels warm by the dream of just being in Jaemin’s arms. He can remember their first conversation like it was just yesterday._

_*_

_“You strike me as a boy who has never been satisfied,” Jaemin said out of nowhere. Chenle gave him a weird look before he replied._

 

_“I’m sure you don’t know what you mean.” Chenle scoffed at the random exclaim. Jaemin moved in closer intertwining his hands with Chenle._

 

_“You’re like me. I’ve never been satisfied.”_

 

_Chenle blushed but looked away.“Is that right?”_

 

_“I’ve never been satisfied.”_

_*_

 

_“Where even is he?” Chenle muttered to himself snapping out of his daydreams. His eyes scanning the heads of unknown people for the flamboyant pink haired boy. He wanted to have some alone time with Jaemin. Smiling at the thought of them sneaking out onto the roof to watch the night sky. Chenle felt a tap on his shoulder making him startled. He turned around to see his older brother, Mark, blushing. Chenle smirked._

 

_“Oh, Mark! Who made you this blushing mess on this eventful night?” Chenle lightly nudged his brother who was staring at someone. He looked at Mark’s line of sight to freeze. He can recognize that fluffy pink hair anywhere even from standing afar. Mark turned to him with a nervous smile, “Do you know who he is?”_

 

_Something inside Chenle broke. Maybe his heart was broken for his brother to harbor a crush on the same person he does or it's his mind due to receiving the information he wished he did not uncover. It took one look into Mark’s eyes._

 

_Impotent. Helpless. The fear of initiating the first move. Perhaps he should have ignored the look in Mark’s eyes and lie to him about him knowing Jaemin’s existence. Despite his heart telling him to lie, he thought rationally._

 

_Mark. His older brother who sacrificed basically everything for him. To give Chenle happiness, making sure he is safe, and so on. Sacrificing his own health and happiness for the sake of him. Chenle’s lip pressed into a hard line._

 

_This was the only chance he can repay Mark for what he has done to take care of him. Their father left them at such a young age leaving Mark and Chenle to survive in this dog eat dog world. They lived off scraps off the street and spend cold nights only relying on each other’s embrace. He knows Mark occasionally goes off with sugar daddies or sell his body(rarely) in order to earn them money. Chenle could do nothing as he hides in an alley near Mark’s location hoping he is ok. Mark could have gotten stuff for himself with the hard earn money but always spent on living expenses and Chenle, not himself. It was only until around three years ago Mark managed to be a CEO of an entertainment company with Chenle as a musical artist signed with them._

 

_Chenle wanted to be selfish._

 

_One more time just to be selfish but would that be fair to Mark?_

 

_“I’ll introduce you two.” Chenle felt he was walking on thorns when walking towards Jaemin. It was as if he was chained to stop him from walking but he brought himself forward. His heart dropping and being torn to pieces with every step. Chenle tugged on Jaemin’s sleeves, a habit he could never give up, waiting for Jaemin to turn around to grin at him with profound happiness like always. Like he expected Jaemin eyes brighten even more than before in the dim room. Without words, he linked Jaemin’s arms with his bringing him to his brother. Jaemin gave him a questioning look._

 

_“Where are you taking me?” Chenle faked a smirk._

 

_“I am about to change your life, Na, be grateful.” Jaemin let out a scoff, arms still linked with Chenle’s, unknowingly following wherever Chenle takes him. Chenle swallowed his last bit of pride as he leads Jaemin to Mark. Mark turned red, bowing, once he met Jaemin. Jaemin, of course, bowed back._

 

_“Zhong Mark, a pleasure to meet you.” Jaemin turned to Chenle._

 

_“Zhong?” Chenle coughed, ”Yeah my older brother.”_

 

_Jaemin nodded, adjusting his attention to Mark, ”Na Jaemin, a pleasure to meet you too.” Jaemin introduced himself, grabbing Mark’s hand, giving a light peck on his knuckles. Chenle clenched his fist not wanting to see the two together._

 

_“I’ll let you two be.” Chenle managed to let out in between gritted teeth. Chenle walked away letting them get acquainted._

_*_

Twas the night before the day of the marriage. Chenle knows himself that it still was not too late to stop the marriage but he had to keep reminding himself of Mark and just the common sense behind this. He knew just because Jaemin was his childhood friend it does not mean Jaemin had feelings for Chenle. He’d have to be naive to brush it off like nothing but maybe his lack of innocence was at fault. Then there was Mark.

 

Older brother Mark. His role model since young. The one who took care of him since childhood. He may not be on Jaemin’s level of selflessness however it was darn close. He knew if he told Mark the truth that he loved Jaemin he would silently resign. The outcome with Chenle having Jaemin to himself. All his dreams coming true like he always hoped. But what was the point? To see Mark’s hurt expression knowing he has to lie to his own brother for god knows how many times. Chenle went out on his balcony looking at his necklace and opened up the locket. He brushed a thumb over the picture of Jaemin and him.

 

“We may not be lovers and never will be but our stories will always be written in the stars.” Chenle bitterly smiled continuing to imagine Jaemin’s warm mocha eyes staring into his, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, all while he cuddles in bed together.

 

Jaemin was right. He will never be satisfied. But at least he will always have him in his life.

 

*

 

Chenle remembered he was still in the middle of his toast. He felt the tears building up in his eyes. There was guilt building up inside him. If only these tears were tears of happiness rather than sadness.

 

“ To the grooms! From your brother who is always by your side. To your union and the things come your way! You shall always be satisfied.” Chenle was smiling through his tears that were staining his face as he finished.  Mark ran up to him hugging him and thanking him for introducing him to Jaemin repeatedly. Chenle stood there, in shock, before he got a grip of himself and hugged his older brother. Mark let go, running back to his friends, to talk about how overjoyed he was. Chenle and Jaemin made eye contact too which Chenle just raised his glass pointing it towards him as a sign of acknowledgment. He knew those eyes by heart.

 

The ones where he shows when he is not satisfied, the longing in them as he stared at Chenle. Chenle, from the corner of his eye, can view how Jaemin stretches his hand out before swiftly yanking them away. Chenle walked away to get more drinks for his friends ignoring Jaemin’s stares or gestures to come forward. He knows Mark will be pleased having Jaemin as his significant other.

 

**But he knows Jaemin will never be satisfied. Neither will he.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song satisfied from hamilton its amazing lskdfjsd this is a mess i am so sorry


End file.
